


ruin me

by apeunde



Category: VIXX
Genre: M/M, Pet Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 20:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8728210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apeunde/pseuds/apeunde
Summary: the headband around his head was almost a little too tight, the material irritating the sensitive skin behind his ears. *pet play, some hyung??? kink





	

Taekwoon looked up, licking his lips as Hakyeon towered over him. The headband around his head was almost a little too tight, the material irritating the sensitive skin behind his ears, making him want to throw the damned thing into the next corner. But he couldn’t, trapped, because he wasn’t supposed to be in control.

“What a pretty little kitty you are.”

Hakyeon’s voice was low, a murmur over the sound of Taekwoon’s quickening breaths, and Taekwoon felt his leg twitch as Hakyeon’s fingertips brushed over the plush fur of the cat ears attached to his head. Taekwoon’s eyes were strained up, neck tilting to take in everything. Hakyeon’s eyes were running hungrily over his completely exposed body, no restrains needed to keep Taekwoon right wher he wanted him. He was in the best position to beg, and Hakyeon loved it.

He ran his fingers further down, past the Taekwoon’s temple to his cheek, one of his fingers tracing along the line of Taekwoon’s jaw before coming to a stop at his lips. Hakyeon’s eyes flickered to his then, irises already blown wide and pupils dark, making a deep shudder run down Taekwoon’s spine. A smirk played along his lips, mischievous and full of promises.

“What do you want, Taekwoonie?”

The tone of his voice was low and lewd but Taekwoon could clearly hear the demand for an answer in between the words. His breath caught in his throat, never breaking the eye contact as he replied.

“I want…”

Hakyeon cocked his head to the side, eyes glittering with a dangerous glint.

“What do you want? Say it.”

Taekwoon’s lip quivered from the tone in Hakyeon’s voice, suddenly almost cold as he waited for Taekwoon’s answer. He breathed in deeply once to steady himself, fingers trembling from the anticipation of what was to come.

“I- I want you to… I want you to ruin me. Please, hyung.”

Hakyeon chuckled at the bright pink color spreading over Taekwoon’s cheeks at the words. Taekwoon’s voice had been soft, breathy, and Hakyeon felt his head spin just at the thought of what he implied.

“Ruin you?”

At that, Hakyeon knelt down in front of Taekwoon, eyes now leveled at the same height, fingers curling around the back of Taekwoon’s neck to pull him in close forcefully. Hakyeon’s breath ghosted over Taekwoon’s lips and neck as he chuckled again, sending another tremble along Taekwoon’s paralyzed limbs. He leaned forward, lips at the base of Taekwoon’s neck, just under his ear, teeth running along the skin, not enough to hurt but hard enough for Taekwoon to feel the prickle.

“Like this?”

Hakyeon moved his fingers into Taekwoon’s hair to fist and pull it harshly, exposing more of his neck to his wandering mouth. He bit down once, hard, drawing a little bit of blood in the process. He licked the abused skin, drawing back to admire his handiwork.

“Is this what you want, Taekwoonie?”

Taekwoon, who had been biting his bottom lip to hold in his sounds at the touch of Hakyeon’s mouth, let out a shaky breath. It was almost a moan, a soft sound escaping into the air between them, and Hakyeon, looking down, was amused to see how hard Taekwoon was from just a few breezy touches.

“Hyung- hyung please… please, just-”

Hakyeon didn’t let him finish, pressing his lips roughly to Taekwoon’s at the mention of the endearment, kissing him breathless, hard. His clothes went flying in a second, leaving them both exposed to the cool air around them. Hakyeon moved his tongue along Taekwoon’s bottom lip, earning a sweet moan.

Breaking the kiss, Hakyeon motioned for Taekwoon to turn around before he spit into his hands, bringing them down to slick up his erection. Taekwoon’s head was slightly thrown back, eyes trying to look behind him to see Hakyeon’s ministrations for himself, breathing heavy at the sudden change in pace.

“Are you prepared, Taekwoonie? Did you get yourself ready for me?” Hakyeon cooed, voice low and predatory, the edge in his tone sending tingles all over Taekwoon’s skin and making his stomach jump in back flips. Taekwoon nodded eagerly, on his hands and knees and ass up proudly for Hakyeon to see. The sight went straight to Hakyeon’s groin, making him give in to a guttural groan. He positioned himself in front of Taekwoon’s entrance, the tip of his erection pressing against the warm heat, feeling the already heated lube against his skin.

“Fuck, you’re so good,” he muttered, his hands on both sides of Taekwoon’s hips. Slowly pressing forward, he slid inside the tight heat, teeth clenching at the restraint to simply ram into him. He could hear Taekwoon’s sharp intake of breath at the feeling of being filled, and it made his dick throb harder.

Once he was settled in, he gave Taekwoon barely a little time to adjust before pulling out again, thrusting himself back inside, fast and rough, Taekwoon’s back arched, pain already subsiding from the pleasure Hakyeon’s motions were eliciting. A drawn out moan passed his lips as Hakyeon kept thrusting in, alternating his angles with every movement.

The air around them filled with lewd sounds of slick skin on skin and heavy breaths, small moans and low groans mixing along. Hakyeon angled himself a little more left, and Taekwoon’s head flew back, tips of his hair wet as he keened from the amount of pleasure surging through his body. Hakyeon kept ramming that exact point, harder and faster with every thrust as Taekwoon was coming undone beneath him, arms barely holding him up and legs trembling from the raw stimulation. Droplets of sweat ran down Hakyeon’s tanned body and fell down to mix with Taekwoon’s own as Hakyeon rocked his hips into Taekwoon’s, slowly feeling the heat in his stomach swirl and intensifying. 

As Hakyeon’s thrusts became deeper, Taekwoon suddenly cried out brokenly, throat dry from moaning Hakyeon’s name, and he clenched hard around Hakyeon as he came onto the floor, coating the space in white. This made Hakyeon tip over, coming into Taekwoon with a drawn out grunt of pleasure, hips jerking to ride out the wave of pleasure hitting him. He slowed down, breath heavy and chest heaving, coming to a stop. He tried to catch his breath, and they remained in this position for a moment, both trying to come down from their wonderful high.

Hakyeon noticed Taekwoon’s legs trembling with the sheer exhaustion of holding himself up, and he carefully pulled out as to not cause Taekwoon’s oversensitive skin pain. Once he was fully empty, Taekwoon collapsed onto the floor, eyes closed and still panting, trying to catch his breath. Hakyeon couldn’t help but smile widely at the sight of Taekwoon being so spent because of him, and he laid down beside him, pulling one arm around his waist as the other combed through his hair. He let Taekwoon take his time, planting chaste little kisses along his shoulder and neck to help him relax. His eyes fell on the pink kitty ears that managed to stay on in the process of their activities, and a low chuckle escaped his lips as he reached out his hand to free Taekwoon from the plushy accessory.

“I’m never wearing that again.”

The mumble was low and barely audible, but Hakyeon could hear it nevertheless. He smiled cheekily, knowing full well that the next time Taekwoon would be wearing it again. It was just like when Hakyeon had ordered him to call him hyung, and Taekwoon had blinked at him, wide eyed and cheeks pink with embarrassment. He would get used to it eventually, especially if Hakyeon had any say in the matter.

**Author's Note:**

> i have no words, goodbye


End file.
